


Here we Stand or Here we Fall

by electricdinosaurchocolates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), References to ABBA, References to David Bowie, References to Queen, References to the Beatles, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Friendship, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdinosaurchocolates/pseuds/electricdinosaurchocolates
Summary: "Here we Stand or Here we Fall, History won't care at all."A marauders fic, starting in first year and loosely follows canon events.Sirius's pov, so mainly Slow-Burn Wolfstar - but I could never not give you Dorlene and Jily, and Peter and Regulus both having crushes on James for a few chapters.Oh and also Marlene and Sirius's friendship where they date for a while before releasing they are both, in fact, gay.The title is a "queen" reference.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. First Year - A New Beginning

It was the morning of Sirius's very first day in his new school. He was very excited, he put on his new robes and his brand new tie. He had been told a few things, "stick to pure blood friends; except for the Potters because they are blood traitors", "send us an owl when you get there", and finally "theres no need to worry, you will probably get into Slytherin."  
Although he knew he would most likely make it into Slytherin, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous nonetheless.

He double checked, and then triple checked that he had packed everything. He was going to miss Regulus, and his parents, but he was very excited to make new friends.

"Send me an owl telling me all about Hogwarts!" Insisted Regulus, "Tell all your friends that you have a brother starting next year and if they have little brothers or sisters we can be friends!"

"Okay I will," Sirius replied, zipping up his suitcase once and for all, "but not straight away, I want them to know me first, not you."  
"Fine. I'm gonna miss you," Regulus pouted.  
"Come here you big prat," Sirius pulled his brother into a hug, "Don't be silly I'm not gone yet!"

  
*

  
Sirius said goodbye to his family at the train station and he went onto the platform by himself. He felt very mature, starting a new school with so many older people. He was a few minutes early so he sat down on a bench. Then, two boys and a woman, sat down beside him. One of the boys, was quite short, shorter than Sirius, and quite chubby. The other boy was the complete opposite in fact - he was slimmer, and had brown skin and messy brown hair, he was also wearing these big circular glasses. There was no way two boys were brothers, but they definitely knew each other. Close friends perhaps?

The woman beside the boys turned to them and said something. Then she got up and left. It was just Sirius and the boys. He was vaguely aware of how fast his heart was beating. He knew he had to make friends but if they already knew each other, then he didn't want to be the odd one out.

"What's your name?" Asked the thinner boy.

"Oh- hi, I'm Sirius. You?"

"I'm James, and this is Peter," he said, gesturing to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you," Said Peter.

"You too," Sirius replied. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"Do you know anyone here?" James asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, well do you want to be friends with us?"

"I'd love that," Sirius smiled.

"Great," Peter added.

There was another boy, not too far off, but he was all on his own. He was wearing old robes, and he looked a complete mess. He even had scars on his face, and he just looked a little worried. Sirius couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He wanted to go over and say hello to him, but he didn't want to leave his new friends, incase they got on the train without him.

"Lads?"

"Yes?" Asked James.

"You see that boy over there?"

"Yeah?" Peter replied.

"He looks like he could use a friend? Would you mind if we went over to him?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" James responded.

So they all went over to the boy, he seemed quite surprised when all three of them went over at once but after introducing themselves he became more comfortable. Remus Lupin. That was his name. _Wolf Wolf. Ha!_ Sirius thought, _what a name!_

Remus actually seemed very nice, albeit quite shy, but then - it was his first day, he was bound to be shy.

The four boys boarded the train, and they took the second carriage from the back.

"What house are you all hoping to get into?" Remus asked, "My dad was a Gryffindor so that's the only one I know about really. He thinks I have a chance of being in Ravenclaw too, I read a lot, but I'm not sure if I want to be in Ravenclaw."

"What about your mum?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle."

"Wait what? You're half blood?"

"Really?" Peter added.

"As if it matters," James replied. "My parents were Gryffindors too. I'd be so happy if I got in"

Sirius stayed quiet. What about Slytherin? If none of his new friends got into Slytherin and he did, who would he talk to? What if he didn't like his new Dorm-mates? Sirius was confused now, he had sort of just assumed that most people would want to get into Slytherin - what with it being about ambition and that sort of thing.

"Same here," Peter added. "What about you Sirius?"

"Oh, most of my family are Slytherins actually, but yeah Gryffindor sounds cool too."

James and Peter shared a quick glance.

"Slytherins?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Sirius, who is your family?" James asked.

"Oh, the Blacks. I'm Sirius Black. Sorry I should've introduced myself properly."

"The- Oh shit."

"What?"

"I'm James Potter."

Potter. Why did that name sound familiar?

"James Potter? Oh....."

Remus looked very confused. Peter acted like he knew what was going on but it was quite obvious he had absolutely no idea who the Black family were.

"Yep. My dad told me that I should probably stay away from you," James said.

Shit. Sirius thought, now who was he going to be friends with?

"My mum said the same," He replied, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Doesn't mean we can't be mates though right?"

James just smiled.


	2. First Year - The Sorting

Sirius felt dizzy. He didn't know whether it was nerves, or whether he was just worn out after trying to get over that god awful lake. He was standing in a big stone hall - almost the size of his and Regulus's bedrooms _combined._

The hall was filled with students dressed in the same robes that he was wearing. Only they all had different ties. Green, Red, Yellow and Blue ties. Sirius prayed that he would walk out of there in about an hour with his own tie a glistening green. Otherwise what would he tell his parents? And Regulus? They would all be so disappointed in him.

At the same time though, he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to share a dormitory with his three new friends. If he couldn't be in Slytherin, he supposed Gryffindor was his next best bet. But he simply _had_ to be in Slytherin, he _had_ to.

Professor McGonagall, who had led the first years into the hall, was standing in front of all the crowd, holding a big brown hat. _The sorting hat,_ Sirius thought, _this must be it._

A short, freckled girl called Jenna Adams was the first person to be called forward. The hat was placed on her head, and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius took a deep breath. He was the first of his friends to go forward. He felt his stomach turn, like he was going to throw up. Bellatrix and Narcissa - his cousins - were cheering for him from the Slytherin table. Sirius sat down on the stool. He really hoped he would be in Slytherin, if not - he just couldn't stand the embarrassment. His hands began to tremble and the hat was placed on his head. The hall fell silent and the hat shouted... "Gryffindor!"

 _Fuck no,_ he thought. _Shit shit shit shit._ Although it was his second choice, he was not pleased. The hall remained silent for a short moment before the clapping this time. McGonagall removed the hat from his head and smiled.

Sirius glanced over at the Slytherin table, his cousins looked completely appalled. What would he tell his parents? And Regulus? Oh Regulus, he was so excited for Sirius to tell him all about Slytherin. What was he going to say now?

He could always lie. He could write them an owl and pretend he got sorted into Slytherin and everything would be fine. _Don't be ridiculous,_ he told himself, _they would find out one way or another. Cissy and Bella were bound to tell them if he didn't._

Sirius made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where he was the very first new student to take a seat under the red and gold banners. Lily Evans was the next. She was a gorgeous girl, with red hair and startling green eyes. She seemed very happy to be placed in Gryffindor. Sirius could already tell he wouldn't like her very much.

The sorting continued, and then it was Remus's turn. Sirius hoped that Remus would join him at the Gryffindor table so he wasn't all alone. If not, then he might have James, or Peter, but he wanted Remus too. James and Peter were already friends and Sirius wanted his own, individual friend.

Remus sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head. "Ahhh, lots of potential here," it began, "I can see a very kind heart, and loyal, perhaps Hufflepuff? But then... you also seem to have a good brain..."

Sirius could see Remus let out a small giggle as if to say "Yeah, right."

"But also, something tells me you would do a lot better in..... GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus let out a sigh of relief and McGonagall removed the hat from his head. He rushed over to sit beside Sirius who was slightly less miserable now that he knew he would have a friend.

Remus smiled at Lily, who smiled back. She seemed to be very interested in the floating candles. Sirius assumed she was muggle-born. He wasn't very impressed but he supposed, as James had said earlier, blood status wasn't that important.

Sirius felt very out of place. All his life he had been taught to stay away from muggle borns, half bloods, and anyone who associates with them. Now he was surrounded by them and he felt like he had no choice but to interact.

By the time Peter was called, Sirius had calmed down a little. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor and then James was too. James smiled, "Amazing! We all made it!"

Sirius groaned, "Yep amazing, but I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Don't get too worked up about it mate," Peter said, "You've got us now."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you." Maybe Gryffindor wasn't so bad. Maybe it would be fun. He had friends now, at least. That's more than a lot of people could say.

The dinner appeared on the table. Roast potatoes, plates of vegetables, roasted chickens, and a big huge jug of gravy. Remus looked thrilled and so did Lily.

Peter began to tuck in and soon everyone else did too. It reminded Sirius a bit, of those family dinners with his cousins Andromeda, Cissy and Bella and his aunt Druella and uncle Cygnus. They always had nice food like that.

After dinner was over, a tall boy with big, bushy eyebrows came over and introduced himself. He was Frank Longbottom - a Gryffindor prefect. He led them to the Gryffindor common room, through a very big tall tower. One thing that really stood out to Sirius was the moving stairs. He had never seen that type of magic before and he was fascinated by it.

They passed McGonagall's office, and then they stopped outside a portrait of a rather large, smiling woman. "The gryffindor common room," Frank explained. "Behind this portrait."

"Password?" Asked the lady in the portrait.

"Serendipity," Frank replied. And the portrait swung open like a door. Everyone followed Frank into the common room.

It was a big, circular room, full of red and gold shades. A maroon carpet sat in the middle of some huge, squahy armchairs. Over the crackling log fire, hung a gigantic portrait of a lion. It was very cozy.

"Boys dorms upstairs, girls downstairs," said Frank.

James led the four boys up the stairs. Peter seemed to be having difficulty carrying his suitcase so Remus helped him out. Sirius thought Remus must be very strong indeed to be able to carry _two_ sets of belongings.

They reached their dorm. There were four beds on one side of the room, and a carpet, table and another fireplace on the other side. Each bed hung with gold tassles and red curtains, and they all had their own shelf too.

James was rifling through his suitcase, making an absolute mess everywhere. Remus was doing the same - only a little neater.

Peter propped his suitcase up on the bed and pulled out some books. He piled them on his shelf, one by one, stacking them on top of each other in a very careless manner.

"There is a thing called a library, you know," Laughed James.

"School books," Peter replied.

"Really? All of them?"

"Yup. Mum made me pack some extra cause she's worried I'll lose them."

James just chuckled.

Sirius sat on his bed, still a little upset about the whole Gryffindor thing. "Oi, cheer up!" Said James, patting him on the back.

"Mhm," Sirius replied grimly. "My father is going to kill me."

"I'm just glad we're all together," Remus said. "Your dad will get over it."

"I'm glad we're together too. And yeah, you'd think so, but I'm not so sure."

"Well let's just focus on us all being together for now, eh mate?" James smiled.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Okay."


	3. First Year - Making Friends

For the next week or so, Sirius focused on making friends and enjoying school. He did everything he could to avoid his cousins in the hallways. He pushed off writing his family a letter for as long as he could.

So far, Sirius had become best friends with James. They were actually very similar, although more than once Sirius had said things that didn't go down very well with James and Remus. Offensive things, that he had always thought were normal but was now realising might not be. He was trying his very hardest to do better because the last thing he wanted was to hurt anyones feelings, especially Remus who seemed so sweet.

All of the first years had been given these maps, to help them navigate their way through the castle. Sirius didn't use his, he felt like he would never learn his own way around if he relied on a map. Yes, he got lost a few times because of this, but most of the time he followed his friends, or portraits he recognised. Remus was doing the opposite, he was using his map, and even adding things onto it - Sirius noticed.

Lessons didn't start until the following Monday, so the boys spent most of their time exploring the castle, and hanging out in the common room.

Peter played a lot of chess. He was very good at it really, he always won.

James was more the sporty type. He loved Quidditch, and he was convinced that one day he would play for Gryffindor. Sirius was the only person James could discuss this with as the others had zero interest in Quidditch whatsoever, which made Sirius feel important.

Remus was the most interesting of all. He had come out of his shell a good bit, but he was still quite shy. Sirius had come to accept that maybe some people just didn't talk as much as others. Still, he wished he could talk to Remus more. James and Peter were so easy to talk to. It's not that Remus was _hard_ to talk to exactly, its just that Sirius didn't know what to talk to him about. When they were in a group, they all talked together fine, but when it was just Sirius and Remus, they were both suddenly quiet. For this reason, Sirius avoided these situations.

That Saturday, the four boys were sitting in the common room, Peter playing chess, Remus reading a book, and Sirius and James chatting away. Two of the first year girls came upstairs and sat down. Sirius immediately recognised one of them as Lily, from the sorting. She was the muggle-born with the red hair. He didn't recognise her friend. She had very big blue eyes, Sirius noticed, and her curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hi boys!" Said the girl, smiling at Sirius and James.

James looked up, "Hey, what are your names?"

"I'm Marlene and this is Lily."

"Well I'm James and this is Sirius," James grinned. "And that's Peter and that's Remus."

"Hi Peter, hi Remus," Lily said politely. "Marls, we should get going, Dorcas and Mary are waiting for us," she said, turning to Marlene.

"Bye!" Marlene waved.

"See you!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

When the two girls left, James leaned in closer to Sirius and said, "Merlins beard, Lily is gorgeous."

_Seriously?_ Sirius thought. _James was into girls already?_

"Yeah I suppose she is," he lied. Well, it wasn't _r_ _eally_ a lie. She _was_ pretty. He'd just never thought about it.

That evening, Remus began to feel ill. He told the boys that his stomach was sore, and that he had a headache. James insisted he go to the infirmary, but Remus refused. He said he'd wait until tomorrow and if it got any worse, he would go.

The next day, it was worse, and Remus _did_ go to the infirmary. By Sunday night, Remus hadn't come back. James insisted that if he was not back by the morning that they all go visit him. He couldn't miss their first day of classes.

By Monday morning, Sirius woke up and Remus's bed was still empty. Sirius, James and Peter decided to give him until after breakfast, but as they were getting dressed, Remus rushed into the room. 

Peter and Sirius shared eye contact for a second, before James said, "Well, are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

"You still look sick," Peter said.

"Piss off."

Remus got dressed and then they all went down for breakfast. He was still in a foul mood, which Sirius tried to ignore. Sirius wasn't used to people being so moody, without taking it out on him. It was bittersweet - of course he would much rather Remus to be happy, but even so, usually when people were grumpy, they were much ruder and meaner in Sirius's experience. 

After breakfast, Remus seemed to have cheered up. They were all too excited for their first day of classes to be grumpy any longer.


	4. First Year - The Pranks Begin

The first few days of lessons flew by. Most of these classes were introductory and not all that interesting. 

James was really good at transfiguration. Sirius wondered if James would grow up to become an Auror. That was the only job he could think of that used transfiguration a lot. McGonagall seemed to like the four boys, and they liked her too. She was really kind to them.

Charms was the only class where all four of them were equally talented. Professor Flitwick was also very kind to them. 

Sirius still found Lily Evans extremely annoying but he just tolerated her for James's sake. Even worse than her, was her greasy-haired friend - Severus Snape, or Snobby Snape as James had started to call him. Snape was already the bane of Sirius's existence and it was only week one.

Snape was a Slytherin, and not _one_ of the boys could stand him. He was a show-off in potions, he was unnecessarily rude, and he was mean to Remus too.

Remus was quite talented in most areas - but potions was most certainly not one of them. Lily offered to help him a few times but Snape kept telling her she needn't bother. Sirius figured Snape probably had a crush on Lily, which he thought was hilarious.

"Here are the porcupine quills," James shook a glass jar, "I think it says here that we need two ounces..."

Lily and Snape were in the row behind them. "Hurry up Lily, it's easy!"

"I can't just add stuff in without measuring it!"

"Yes you can! Thats what I've been saying for Merlins sake, it doesn't effect the potion much overall anyways!"

"Well, I'd still like to measure it. Just to be sure."

Sirius was fed up. Both of them were being annoying, but he kept it to himself.

"Sirius? Can you check the instructions while I stir this?" James asked.

"Sure," Sirius flipped the page, "Stir clockwise... erm..... have you added the snake fangs?"

"Yep, I've added everything, but isn't it supposed to be red?"

"Have you added the right _amounts_ of everything?"

"I think so... Oi Evans! Give us a hand here, will you?" James asked, Lily's face turning red.

"Okay," she came over, "Now, let me see... oh silly! You're stirring it anti-clockwise!"

"Huh?" James asked, nose scrunched.

"Yep, you're stirring it in the wrong direction. Just go the other way around and it should turn red."

"Oh thanks," he smiled, "Ha!"

Sirius laughed.

Remus and Peter were beside James and Sirius. They looked like they were having even less luck. Their potion looked poisonous. Cool, but poisonous.

Snape walked over to them. "It's literally not that hard."

"Piss off."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Okay... so help!"

"Fine," Snape said, grabbing the stewed horned slugs from a jar beside them. He counted one, two, three and put them gently in. "Can't you read?"

"Of course we can," Peter replied, "We did what it says," he pointed at the book.

"No, you didn't," Snape turned the page, " _We're_ on this page. You were making the wrong potion," he grinned.

"What!" Remus turned the book around, "Merlins beard! I could've sworn we were doing the right potion!"

"You were, I saw you," James said, "Someone must have turned the page when you weren't looking."

"Why would they do that?" Asked Peter.

"Maybe so you'd add the wrong ingredients?" Sirius suggested, looking directly at Snape.

Snape simply shrugged, "Wasn't me."

*

After that potions class, the four boys decided they had to get Snape back. They just didn't know how. He was too clever to trick like that, but Remus knew he would come up with something. 

The next day, when they were sitting in the Great Hall, having lunch, they came up with a plan.

"Sandwiches!" Peter cried, "My favourite!"

"I think I'll have this ham one," said James.

"And I'll have this tomato and mayonnaise one," said Sirius.

"I'll have this one, whatever's in it," Remus said, picking a random sandwich from the top of the pile.

"And I'll have the cheese!"

When they were finished eating, James said to Sirius, "Mate, you've got mayonnaise on your sleeve."

Sirius looked down and laughed, "Oops."

It was then that Remus had an idea. "What if we replaced all the soaps in the Slytherin bathrooms with mayonnaise?"

Sirius burst out laughing.

"What? Mate that's crazy - how would we even get _into_ the Slytherin bathrooms?" James asked. "As fun as it sounds, I don't know how it would work."

"Don't you have that old cloak thing you were showing us?" Peter asked.

James's eyes widened, "Pete, you genius. Of course! The invisibility cloak!"


	5. First Year - The Howler

Two weeks into their lessons, and the four boys had successfully pulled the mayonnaise - soap prank on the Slytherins; it was really funny. They had snook into the Slytherin bathrooms, unscrewed the soap dispensers, and James transfigured all the soap into mayonnaise. Then, they snook back out without being seen. 

First some sixth years mentioned sticky hands in the hallway, and then a group of third years on the grounds. Eventually, most of the Slytherins were confused as to why their hands were so sticky. Of course, this only made them wash their hands even more until it became an endless cycle that went on for about two days until there was no more mayonnaise and the soap dispensers had to be refilled.

Later that night, the boys were laughing about it in their dorm. They were each laying on their beds, planning what pranks they could do next.

"We should totally wrap a bottle of shampoo in wrapping paper and send it to Snape," James joked.

"Maybe for Christmas, we can put a pretty bow on top," Sirius chuckled. "Meanwhile, we need to make ourselves known. Give ourselves a name. What do you think?"

"What like 'The Pranksters'?" Remus snorted, "Yeah, no thanks."

"I was thinking more like 'The Marauders'," Sirius replied.

"Oooooh I like that actually."

"Yeah me too!" Said Peter.

"The marauders," James tried it, "Absolutely."

"So I guess we're the marauders then?"

"We need a leader!" Peter said, "I vote Remus because he came up with the last prank."

"No," Sirius replied sternly, "Socialism or something."

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking of anarchy," Remus replied.

"Am I?"

"I think so anyways, I read about it somewhere."

"Wait I thought that was that one about that dude," James started, "You know, Kyle Mark or something, he was a muggle right? Looked a bit like Dumbledore?"

"Karl Marx?"

"Yes him!"

"Well technically that's Marxism..."

"Merlins beard Remus, you know more than the three of us combined!" Peter exclaimed.

"I'm not even sure if I'm right, this is just as far as I know."

"Anyways, doesn't matter," said Sirius, "The marauders don't need a leader. Unless you want to be, Remus?"

"Nope, I'm good with no leader."

"Okay then. Here's to the beginning of the Marauders!"

"And many more pranks to come!"

James put his hand on his heart, and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The other three marauders repeated back after him.

Soon enough, they were all asleep. Except for Sirius, his thoughts had been keeping him awake for the past two weeks since he had been at Hogwarts. He hadn't written an owl home yet, and he was very scared to, because he knew he would be in big trouble.

He really liked being in Gryffindor, and he really didn't like Slytherin already - maybe that was just because of Snape, but it was confusing for him nonetheless. It was supposed to be the other way around, and he hated himself for liking Gryffindor so much. He had fully convinced himself that Slytherin was where he was going to be, where he belonged. After all, every single Black for the past 500 years had gotten into Slytherin. But, as James had pointed out, "It's about time someone changed that." Sirius couldn't help thinking though, _why did it have to be him?_

Eventually, Sirius began to drift off to sleep. He awoke the next morning with James by his side saying, "Wake up mate, wake up!"

Sirius groaned and rolled over in his bed, "What?"

"Breakfast, come on! You slept in," James explained. "I told the others to go down and I'd wait for you so hurry up!"

Sirius scrambled out of bed and got dressed. As they were walking to the Great Hall, they passed Lily's ponytailed friend, Marlene. She was wearing eyeliner, which Sirius thought she looked very cool. He wondered if that was a girl-only thing, or a muggle thing, because he had never really seen people wear it much before.

They smiled at each other politely. When they got into the Great Hall, there appeared to be a bit of a discussion coming from where Peter and Remus were sitting, at the Gryffindor table.

"Post came," Peter explained. "Here." He pushed a heavy box, and red envelope towards Sirius.

 _Oh no,_ Sirius thought, _a howler?_

"You better open it, mate," James said, eyebrows raised, "Don't they explode or something if you don't?"

Sirius fumbled with the envelope for a second. He opened it ever so carefully, as if maybe it would be a bit nicer if he did.

A loud, angry voice boomed from the envelope.

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR. OF ALL HOUSES SIRIUS, REALLY? WE THOUGHT YOU COULD DO BETTER BUT IT APPEARS NOT! YOU WILL DO BEST NOT TO GET IN ANY TROUBLE YOUNG MAN, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. IF YOU EVEN BOTHER RETURNING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, PLEASE KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE MADE IT VERY CLEAR NOT TO TALK ABOUT GRYFFINDOR IN FRONT OF REGULUS. AGAIN, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"_

"Merlins beard," James sighed, "That was a bit mean."

"Told you," Sirius joked. He was so close to tears now that he didn't know how to act. He didn't want to let on that he was upset, especially in front of Remus. James and Peter would comfort him, but he didn't want Remus to think of him as sensitive or anything. Everyone in the Hall was looking at the Marauders now, and it was making Sirius nervous.

 _"ALSO, REGULUS WOULD LIKE YOU TO SEND HIM AN OWL. PLEASE DO SO,"_ came Regulus's voice, in his best imitation of his mother. This made Sirius laugh.

"Is Regulus your brother?" Remus asked, "It's a cool name. You both have cool names - better than mine anyways."

"I think your name's pretty cool, Remus," Peter chirped in.

"Yeah, 'wolf wolf'," Sirius replied.

Remus's eyes widened at this, he looked surprised. As if he didn't know what his name meant. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Oh - wolf wolf, that's what your name means, isn't it?"

"Think so."

James sensed the awkwardness and changed the topic, "What's in the box?"

Peter pushed the box towards Sirius, "Yeah, it's heavy."

"I don't know, let me check." The box was wrapped beautifully, with maroon and gold wrapping paper - the Gryffindor colours. It obviously wasn't from Sirius's family, but who else would send him something?

He was careful not to rip the wrapping paper as he removed it.

"Oh wow, is that a real record player?" Remus asked.

"Record what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Record player, it's what muggles use to listen to music. Who's it from?"

Sirius turned the record player around and found a note attached to it. _"Congratulations on the sorting, have fun with this, maybe some muggle-born friends will explain it to you. Remember that album you said you liked last year? Abbey Road? I'm sending that separately. Enjoy, Lot's of love, Andromeda x"_

"ABBEY ROAD?" Remus cried, "That's my favourite!"

"We can share if you like," Sirius suggested. "I remember liking that muggle music when Andromeda played it for me. She's my cousin, by the way. Her boyfriend's a muggle. Ted."

"Wait," Peter said, "So she's a part of the Black family and she's dating a muggle? Is that not like... taboo or something?"

"Oh, her parent's do not approve. Personally I thought it was a bit weird but I guess I'm just used to it now," Sirius replied.

"Why would it be weird?" Remus asked.

"I mean I suppose it's not _really_."

"You really shouldn't say things like that," James explained, "It can come off badly."

Sirius looked at James, and then at Remus, and said, "Sorry."

"S'okay," Remus replied, "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

This was one of the things he hated about being sorted into Gryffindor. He couldn't ever do the right thing. He would either upset his friends or his family and there was no in-between. He didn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Everything he had ever been taught was being seen as old-fashioned, or posh, or snobbish. He even tried making his accent more common, so that his friends didn't think he was stuck up. Maybe he did belong in Slytherin, he felt so out of place in Gryffindor. He knew that when he went home for Christmas he would be in so much trouble, and even more trouble when his parents found out who he was friends with. But how was he supposed to explain all this to his new friends, whose home lives seemed so different to his, and more modern. He felt so alone. He wondered if Regulus would feel the same way next year. If Regulus got into Gryffindor, he would at least have an older brother. For Regulus's sake, he hoped he would get into Slytherin.


End file.
